


Muse

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, Happy Ending, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Cheryl x Fem!ReaderPrompt: Anon Req: Hi, could you do a Cheryl Blossom x fem!reader, where the player is part of a rock band (something like that) with Archie (and Jughead?) and Cheryl, has a huge crush on her and vice versa? thanks!





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything! but I hope you enjoy!!  
> cheers!

"How are my favorite Vixens doing today?" You hopped off your bike with a wide grin as the sweat dripped down your face, matching your friends who were taking a break from cheer practice, "I would offer you some of the ice cream I just bought, but I think Arch and Jug would murder me if I gave away their goods."

Upon hearing your voice, your friends turned around with matching (tired) smiles on their faces, though Veronica still had a bit more energy than the rest to run up and greet you with a hug, "(Y/N/N)! As lovely as it is to see you, how are you just as sweaty as us right now?"

"Taking a break from band practice with the boys," you laughed and wiped off the sweat from your brow once Veronica let you free from her embrace, "I'm the only one alive enough to go get cold treats, thus bringing me here with you gals."

Your eyes glanced over everyone quickly before resting on Cheryl, the sight of her hair neatly tied up and slightly flushed cheeks from the workout rejuvenating you and bringing a happy smile to rest on your face, wondering how she could still look so perfect all red and breathless, while you probably just looked like a mess.

Cheryl mirrored your smile and was immediately washed over with a wave of happiness just from the sight of you, with your slightly messy hair and glistening skin, happy smile and rolled up sleeves - if anyone asked, Cheryl would've said you looked like you came straight out of a cheesy romance movie, not sure if the sparkles she saw around your smile was reality or her imagination.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the other three in your group - all dreadfully aware of how obvious you both were with your feelings for each other, but also too dense to see the immense (mutual) crushing.

Veronica and Toni never got tired of seeing the two of you interact - the HBIC cheerleader of Riverdale High and the constantly confused and messy dork they loved drowning each other in shy smiles and compliments, though never actually having the confidence to actually ask each other on a date. 

They both thought it was absolutely hilarious to see (along with the rest of your friends), the two of you flirting every second together while also completely denying the romantic possibility between you.

Betty could only laugh at the idea of Archie and Jughead completely burning themselves out during band practice with you before asking for more details, hoping to avoid having the conversation turn into a silent one of shy smiles and looks between you and Cheryl. "So, (Y/N), what's with all the extra practice lately? I didn't know you three had any performances coming up."

"I mean - me too, Arch just told us about a surprise performance so I don't even know about what it could even be," you gave her a shrug and finally pulled your eyes away from Cheryl to look at Betty, "I'm just gonna assume Ronnie knows since she's the one that told Archie about the gig in the first place?"

Veronica put her hands up defensively, "oh no, don't look at me, I told him he could tell you."

"So was he planning on telling us so we could go watch, or what?" Toni rolled her eyes at Archie's life choices before crossing her arms, "I'm still kind of mad that I've been working each time you have a performance."

"He assured me that everyone could make it, c'mon Topaz, don't you think I'm kind of hurt you haven't seen us play either?" You grinned and tried to pout at your friend, but laughed at the face she made in response. "I should probably get going though, their ice cream is probably melted already - if you're all free after practice, I think Arch and Jug are gonna go to Pop's for some food after a nap? Just message those losers alright?"

The whole time, Cheryl's eyes never left you, watching your every move with a small smile on her face, opting not to be involved in the conversation to listen to your voice talk with the others and your light laughter.

As they waved goodbye to you, Veronica couldn't help but grin at the sight of Cheryl watching you leave, her mouth slightly agape, "didn't know that was your type, Cheryl, you really never cease to amaze me."

"Excuse me?" At the accusation, Cheryl's head snapped to Veronica, immediately glaring at her, "what are you accusing me of now, Ronnie?"

Toni and Betty shared a quick look and groaned at their friends, how they were so quick to start fights even after a rough practice, they would never know.

One look in Veronica's eyes and they both knew she wasn't going to back down until she heard what she wanted to hear, "I'm sorry, weren't you just making heart eyes at one of our best friends? Literally the whole time they were here?" 

"I am not in love with (Y/N)," Cheryl rolled her eyes before turning away from the group to look at the other Vixens, though the three knew she was probably doing that to hide the pink in her cheeks.

Veronica could only grin knowing that Cheryl was already near her breaking point, "so I guess you don't want to know where they're playing on Friday?" 

"You're still absurd, but of course I want to know where they're going to play." Cheryl scoffed before answering and crossed her arms, still refusing to face Veronica and the others.

"Friday right before lunch, there's going to be a surprise assembly on the football field to promote the homecoming game - I heard from Kevin." At that, Cheryl turned to face Veronica, an untrusting look on her face as she continued, "also - their favorite flowers are sunflowers if you want to congratulate them on their first schoolwide performance."

The days leading up to the performance passed in a similar fashion, the three of you cramming as much practice into your days until passing out from exhaustion and homework. So busy preparing for the performance (that Archie still refused to reveal) that it was like the three of you disappeared from the face of the planet outside of classes and lunch. 

Walking into campus with amps was never a fun task, having to weave around large groups of your fellow students to avoid any injuries or broken equipment. Mumbling to no one in particular, you carefully dropped the amp and stretched your arms, "I can't believe Arch went the whole week still not telling us about performing for the whole school...I'm gonna need buckets of coffee to make it through today."

Your ears were then filled with a familiar laugh as something cold was pressed against your cheek, turning to see Cheryl with a soft smile and a smoothie in her hand, "not coffee, but considerably much better for you especially since I made it myself before I came to school."

"Cheryl Blossom, dare I say it, but you are truly an angel." One sip from the smoothie and you felt like a new person, "what did I do to ever deserve you?"

"(Y/N), if I am an angel, what does that make you?" Cheryl rolled her eyes at your words but hooked her arm with yours to walk back to campus, "are you excited for later?"

The contact was comforting, but it made you blush nonetheless, "If you mean terrified, then absolutely." 

At your words, she immediately rubbed your arm with her free hand and rested her head on your shoulder, "you're going to be amazing, you always are."

"Your words of confidence are worth more than anything, Cheryl, I really do hope you know that." You let out a happy sigh as you walked through the doors of Riverdale High with Cheryl on your arm, too happy to care about any looks or whispers that followed.

Your secret muse - never failing to bring a smile to your face or bring you peace in times of uncertainty (life and songwriting alike). 

However, your moment of peace was soon over as Archie's head popped out from the music classroom and yelled at you, "(Y/N/N)! One last practice before we have to go to class and perform, c'MON!"

"Guess I'm being summoned," seeing Archie pout like a kid made you both laugh, as sad as you were to separate from her so quickly, "I'll see you later?"

"Front and center." Cheryl unhooked your arms and quickly squeezed your hand, smiling all the while, "you're going to be amazing, and don't forget to finish the smoothie I made, okay?"

"Of course, my angel." You grinned and gave Cheryl a quick hug before running ahead to meet with Archie and Jughead, her words of confidence giving you enough strength to make it through the whole day.

Everyone on the field was talking excitedly, eager to see just what the three of you could do on stage, three vastly different personalities coming together for one grand performance for the whole school.

With one last cheer, you all walked onto the stage and waved to the crowd, wide grins covering your faces as the whole school cheered and clapped for the three of you. 

"Glad to see such a large turnout today! You all clear your schedules for the three of us?" You laughed into the mic and started to scan the crowd to search for your friends as the crowd yelled happily in response, "if you didn't know, I'm (Y/N), and that's Archie and Jug, and we're a band called 'Sad But Rad', are you ready for us, Riverdale High!"

The three of you went through one of your original songs before leading into a cover of "Bad Intentions" when you finally found your friends in the crowd, front and center just like she promised. 

Without meaning to, you found yourself singing to Cheryl, too hyped up to care if your feelings were glaringly obvious in front of the whole school, all that mattered was you and her - pulling away only when you heard Archie laugh next to you heartily as you finished the song.

But once again, your eyes fell to Cheryl as you spoke into the mic, another smile for her creeping onto your face, the adrenaline from performing making you more confident than ever, "and now let's take it slow and sweet with a cover of a classic song because I don't know about you, but I "Can't Help Falling in Love" with someone!"

All of your friends were surprised at the public declaration, noticing right away that you were both only focused on each other.

Jughead covered his mic with a grin on his face as he yelled over at you, "so we're just making this your public confession, huh? Not that I'm mad, but that's brave of you, (Y/N), I have to give you props."

"At least she's finally doing something about it right?" Archie grinned at Jughead, too happy from the happy responses from the audience to care at the last minute change, "this is going to be iconic."

"Are you two nerds done discussing my love life? We have a performance to finish," you rolled your eyes and turned back to the crowd, the smile on your face still a permanent fixture on your face.

Your two friends shared one more look and laughed before moving to stand beside you with their mics to provide backup vocals, as you put on Archie's guitar and locked eyes with Cheryl for what felt like the hundredth time that day and smiled - watching her reaction as you went through the song, her song, not caring about anything else but the blush on her cheeks and the wide smile on her face.

It all happened so fast you didn't realize it was over until Jughead and Archie wrapped their arms around you and cheered to the crowd, the grins and loud laughs pulling you out of your Cheryl-induced daze.

Principal Weatherbee quickly ushered the three of you off the stage to speak to the students, rolling his eyes with a small smile as you all laughed and pushed each other lightly for performing so well. 

Escaping to the bathrooms to wash off your sweat, the sound of running water hid the noise of Cheryl slipping in behind you, a small scowl on her blushing face when you finally stood back up and noticed her. "Cheryl! What are you doing here? Did you like the performance?"

"I don't think I have to answer you for you to know just how much I enjoyed it," Cheryl rolled her eyes before pulling you into a tight embrace and kissing you greedily, separating only when she needed air, "I left my seat in such a hurry to see you that I left the sunflowers I bought."

"If it makes you feel better for forgetting the flowers, you're worth more than any flowers I could get after a performance."

You grinned and pulled her close for one more kiss before the bathroom door slammed open, with Betty, Veronica, and Toni crashing in with large smiles on their faces (with Jughead, Archie, and all your other friends with grins in the background), all screaming in unison, "ahhh, wE KNEW IT!"


End file.
